When Joker met Poison Ivy
by GirlUnstable
Summary: A Halloween photo shoot that Dean is required to be apart of. He sees a woman dressed barely in anything and thinks he knows her.


**When Joker met Poison Ivy**

 **It's Halloween at the WWE, and the Divas and Superstars are dressed for photoshoots.**

"So, why are we doing this?" Dean asked as he ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Because the higher ups thought it would be cool to have a photoshoot," Roman answered.

Dean looked down at his torn up, wrinkled jacket and suit pants. He just thanked his lucky stars that the photographer didn't want him to look like the actual Joker with all the make up and scars.

Roman was lucky. No he really was, in Dean's book. All Roman had to do was get dressed as Hercules. Of course, Dean laughed at that since a cousin of Roman's was in the film Hercules not too long ago.

"And in the meantime, we get to mingle with everyone else while they're dressed ridiculously. Just another day at the office, I suppose," Dean said sarcastically. He didn't _hate_ these kinds of things. He actually liked hanging out with certain people from the company.

"Just deal with it for today, then you can go back to beating everyone with their own arms later." Roman took a drink of water from the bottle in his hand. "Hey, where's Renee? She dressed like Harley?"

"Who?"

"Renee. The girl that likes you."

"No, I know her. What was the second name you said?"

"You don't know who Harley is?"

"I wouldn't have asked."

"In the comics, Harley Quinn is the hopeful girlfriend of Joker's. She dresses as a court jester in black and red."

"Never read the comics. Was always too busy with wrestling magazines."

"You need to read some then."

People on the other side of the room started cat calls which caught Dean's attention. Through the masses, he managed to see a woman with light red hair in a green outfit.

Odd, but normal for the day's events.

"Wonder who she is," Roman thought out loud.

"Wonder what she is," Dean replied.

Roman looked at him with a quizzicle look. "How are we friends again?"

"What? What am I missing?"

Seth walked over to the two friends of his. "What's going on?"

"Someone's getting cat calls," Dean answered.

"No, I was talking about why Roman looks about ready to slap you."

"Apparently I'm not into all the things I should have growing up."

"Like?" Seth tried to get an answer.

"Comics. He didn't know Harley Quinn. And he doesn't know her," Roman said, nodding at the woman in green.

"I can understand not know Harley, but not her. The character was in Batman and Robin with George Clooney. Was it Thurman that was in it?"

"Yeah. She did okay as her, but I'm wondering who in the company is her."

"Who?!" Dean asked loudly, tired of the cyrptic conversation.

"The character's name is Poison Ivy. Beautiful to look at, but deadly to the touch."

Dean watched as the woman dressed as Ivy took her place in front of the camera for her photo shoot. Dean took in every detail of her outfit, from the green corset that covered her breasts and ended soon below the bust line, all the way to the black high heels that helped excentuate the long legs of the woman.

"I think we just lost him," Seth smiled to Roman.

"Don't think we ever had him," he joked back.

Dean shrugged the comments off. The woman had the most amazing look in the lights, bright blue eyes that were set off by the soft red hair that flowed around her head in curls, lips red and full, and a smile that tied how deadly she could be if given the opportunity.

Dean Ambrose had just fallen. Hard.

But at the same time, he noticed familiar things in that face. The way the woman's eyes drifted closed when the evil smile appeared, or the way only one side of her mouth tilted into a deviant smile.

"Holy shit!"

The sudden exclamation from Dean startled Seth and Roman, also pulling the attention of Sheamus who was standing nearby. The three looked between Dean and Poison Ivy.

"What?" Roman asked, a little worried about what was going through Dean's head.

"I know who that is," he smiled.

"We told you, Poison Ivy," Seth reminded him.

"No, not the character. The woman under the make up and costume."

When Dean didn't tell them anything, the three looked at Poison Ivy and tried to think. But when they couldn't place her, they turned back to Dean. "Okay, who is she?"

"Kelsey."

Kelsey. Dean's assistant turned valet. Roman couldn't believe that the woman in practically nothing was Kelsey, not with her conserved clothing style.

"That can't be her. She has short blonde hair," Seth noted.

"It's halloween season, Seth. It's easy to get a wig. And easy for her to put it on with her background in theater."

"Damn, she's good lookin'," Sheamus said appreciatively. "I mean for a ginger."

"No, I agree. She is good looking," Dean smiled.

"Don't let Renee hear you say that," Roman pointed out.

"Why? She and I aren't together. We traveled together several times, but I never saw her any more than a good friend. And I have told her before that I'm not interested in her in the same way as she me."

Kelsey ended her photo shoot and walked to the beverage table to grab a bottle of water. Dean followed her closely, seeing if she could pick up that he was following.

"So, you know it's me," she merely said. "How long did it take?"

"A while. Didn't recognize you with the red hair."

"Excellent. That was what I was planning from the start." Kelsey turned around and looked at Dean, now at eye level at 6' 3. "Nice Joker."

"Company made me do this. I was trying to be a dead cowboy."

"Same as last year?"

"Don't have pictures from last year."

Kelsey shifted from one foot to the other. "Okay, that's it."

"What?"

Kelsey placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to steady her on one foot while taking off the heels. Once both shoes were off, she went back to looking up at Dean slightly. "That is so much better. I can actually feel my toes again."

"You really hate heels, don't you?"

"I thought I told you this before, I will only wear them if Vince says I have to."

"Guess he said to wear them."

"And you'll be right. I'll get payback one of these days for it too, and he knows it."

Dean laughed a little, amuzed that the woman he had known for only six months was close enough to get payback against the boss without fear of consequences. It helps that her revenge is never dangerous to anyone, if anything, it's dangerous on Twitter.

"Well, I'm done with my photoshoot. Want to join me at my room and watch a movie?" Dean asked her.

"Seeing as how we share a room, yes, I'll join you for a movie," she simply answered with a smile.

 **Thank you for reading this little, semi-forgotten fanfic that I had apparently written back in January. I know it's early for Halloween, but I wanted to publish this before I forgot again. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
